Time
by PJOforlifeFairyTailFan
Summary: Lucy met Natsu on a sunny day. When Lucy finds one mysterious key, she has to make a choice that could risk life and death. But fate doesn't think so,does she? What is their destiny?
1. 1 o'clock

**Allo everybody. It's me again. I might as well get on with the story, because I doubt any of you like listening, er, reading? About me. Cookies for everyone who actually took the time to read this.(::) (::) Hope you guys enjoy... the cookies( they're chocolate chip)! **

* * *

**Time**

I was born in Magnolia, Fiore, as a rich girl. He was abandoned at birth, and adopted by a dragon. We weren't supposed to meet, we weren't supposed to fall in love. I was a celestial mage, he was a dragon-slayer. It wasn't meant to be.

Let's just start over. Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I consider myself as a intelligent, at least more intelligent than Natsu, and I can seduce merchandisers to lower prices on keys.I am friends with a snowman named Plue. I also changed the future.

* * *

I met Natsu on a sunny day in Fiore. He had just pushed me into the lake outside of my apartment with the help of his flying cat Happy. Natsu was dumb, oblivious, and obnoxious to the point that I wanted to kick him where the lights don't shine. I was walking on the ledge of the lake, with fisherman yelling, "Lucy-San, don't fall!" Or "Lucy-San, be careful!" when I heard his voice.

"Happy, wait up!"

"Aye, sir!"

He was coming in on full speed, his flying cat hovering in front of me. Happy zipped out of the way as Natsu came crashing into be, sending the both of us into the freezing water. That idiot. How did I come to love him so much?

* * *

That day Happy flew me home. Natsu followed in suit. The two were so stupid, but adorable, and I found myself looking back just to see his face. I didn't know why he was wearing a scarf in the middle of his namesake, Natsu, which meant summer in Japanese. Happy flew me into my apartment from the window, and we had to convince the neighbors that I lived there, and that I wasn't a robber.

* * *

"Wait, so you're a wizard too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm a wizard too!"

"Oh are you."

"Yeah, I'm Natsu, the fire dragon-slayer."

"I've seen him in a magazine, Natsu, and I'm pretty sure that-"

Natsu shoved a picture of him in Sorcerer's Weekly in my face.

"Oh."

* * *

A week had passed, and Natsu and Happy visited me everyday. He brought me to Fairy Tail. I joined the guild, and made a few friends. The stripper Gray, the Titania Erza, the sweet Mira, and my new best friend, Levy. Every time I saw him, I blushed. I didn't know why.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him," Happy said.

"I ship it! I ship it hard" Levy screamed in my face.

"You two are so adorable together," Mira fangirled.

"Flame-bastard seems to have someone that likes him. * #$! I owe him 500 J!"

* * *

I blushed and flushed and turned various shades of red. I denied everything, but there was one thing I knew.

I was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of the story!**


	2. 2 o'clock

**It's me again. Second chapter of the story coming right up!**

* * *

He talks about his childhood, from the day Igneel took him in to the day he joined Fairy Tail. I don't say anything. He's open, I'm shy. He loves, I loathe. He was abandoned at birth, he told me. His parents threw him out. Igneel told him that they too had salmon hair, big smiles, and loved spices. Except they grew to hate him, so they put him on the streets. Igneel took him in that day. I hated his parents for doing that. Everyday, he told me stories, everyday, I hated them more.

* * *

I found a Celestial Key on the ground the day after that. It was a gradient silver and gold. I immediately recognized it. These keys were forbidden from the magic world 8,000 years ago from the Legendary Four. The four were the most powerful mages of all time. These keys were thought to bring tragedy into the users life. This one was Senthilus, the controller of time, paradox, and hurt. He was the least powerful, but the only one left. I shoved the key into my pocket and shivers ran down my spine like little ants.

* * *

_Lucy..._

_Lucy._

_Lucy!_

_LUCY!_

I screamed. The key shook and split my pocket and fell onto the floor. A clock came out of it.

"Horologium."

* * *

**I know, short, but bear with me. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER BY NEXT TUESDAY.**


	3. 3 o'clock

**Hello. I'm late. Soooo sorry! Well here goes:**

* * *

"Horologium."

"Hello, Lucy-san," he said

"W-w-WHAT? How are you...You can't be..." I stuttered.

"Senthilus? I am. Lucy-San, when you are being protected by me, I am saving you for this day,while collecting your information.. the day you will control time,paradox, and hurt. Do you want to to control time? You can change the past, the future, and the present. You can kill, save. You have hate In your eyes. Who do you hate?"

"Natsu's parents."

"Then let them die!"

* * *

A day before...

Natsu told me that his parents tortured him. They didn't feed him, kept him in a dark room, and then threw him out. He was found by Igneel scratched bruised, and extremely thin. Natsu's parents never got caught, never punished. They deserved it..to be punished. They were cruel. A pain scratched my heart every time I heard about them.

That night I heard a voice. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

_IF YOU LOVE NATSU, COME TO THE LAKE AND FIND ME. I WILL BE FOUND BY YOU OR NATSU WILL DIE. HE IS BEING HUNTED. IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE, COME TO ME._

* * *

I wanted him to live. I went down to the lake by my house and saw a key. A silver and gold key. Senthilus. _COME TO ME OR NATSU WILL DIE._

The voice whispered my name. He said it. He screamed it. And the key came out of my pocket. It was Horologium, and I have decided to kill Natsu's parents.

Horologium smiled...the plan was set.


	4. 4 o'clock

**Hey, it's been a long time! This is a long chapter, okay? I read this over and realized the other two really sucked. So, to make it up to the loyal people who actually read that (like five :3), Thank you so much.****  
**

* * *

"Lucy-san, wake-up!"

I groaned and slapped the clock. And then I saw an actual clock there, two red eyes wearing an evil smile. And I did what every other eighteen year-old would do. I screamed, punched the clock in the face, and ran. Good thing I was wearing my birthday suit!

"Senthilus!" I screamed under blankets. "Come here!"

"Yes, Lucy-san?" He answered.

"Don't. Wake. Me. Up. Ever. Again."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Senthilus stated.

"Why not?"

"I'll be here every morning, and you will learn the basics of time." Senthilus replied.

"WHY?!"

* * *

**Lesson 1: How to travel in Time: The Basics**

The basics of traveling in time are all here. Take out your textbooks and-

"We don't have any textbooks!"

Excuse me, Lucy-san, I'm trying to teach a class here.

"I'm your only student!"

That's it, Lucy! Detention!

"Hah?! In my own home?!"

Anyway, let's get on with it. Okay lesson number one, how to do it.

First, call Senthilus. He will take you there.

"Why are you talking about yourself in third person?!"

I will ignore that. Senthilus will only respond to Sensei or Teacher-San. Lucy-San, stop making that face. Anyways,then you will ask him the exact coordinates of the place you wish to be. After that call your Sensei and tell Teacher-San what you are going to do. Here are your options:

* * *

1. to change time

2. to rewrite time

3. to kill someone at that time

4. to watch time happen in fast-forward motion

5. to watch someone invisibly

* * *

To change time, you are limited to only one action. You can do it in speech or in action. Choose carefully, because you only have one chance. The first person who did this, ah, how do you say it? Screwed up? Yes, that's it. He tripped the Great Mage Jack into a pancake. And that's how we got the Flopjack (AN: I know, it's Flapjack, but this is the only way it makes sense. I get it! I'm not funny! T.T) pancake, which by the way, is delicious.

To rewrite time you have no limit for actions, only a limit for time. You only have 6 hours to rewrite time. But you cannot go back unless you are at the place you first started. Some people cannot return back because of that, so you have to call Teacher-San.

"I'm_ never_ calling you that!"

Now, now. To kill someone at that time, you have 2 hours. You have a choice of weapons, magic, and the person or people you wish too, er, slaughter. And you have a limited amount of steps. You only get 10,000, so if you run out, you freeze in place.

Now, to-

* * *

"Help! Lucy!"

My heart stopped and I froze. Senthilus disappeared.

"Lushee... I found a silver key, but it also looks gold."

Oh, it was just Crux. But gold?

"I opened it and Crux came out, but he had a knife..." Natsu said. "He was about to kill me! What joke are you playing?!"

"Nothing!"

"Hahahaha! I caught you! Crux said you were in danger, and he gave me a knife. I threw it away! I actually thought you were in danger!"

Danger?

Natsu...idiot.

* * *

**Next update will be soon! R&R!**


End file.
